


best damn thing

by Bluebell Barricade (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accepting Requests, Character/Reader Pairings, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/Bluebell%20Barricade
Summary: A collection of MCU/Reader drabbles, published in sets of five.Taking requests.Chapter One: Wanda, Bucky, Natasha, Steve, and Platonic Clint.





	best damn thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack.
> 
> I've been binging AOS over again on Netflix, and I recently had a Marvel movie marathon - this has caused me to want to dip back into the fandom. Apparently with MCU/Reader drabbles.
> 
> Here's the rules: I am accepting requests. Leave a character (or two, if you want a trio) and a one-word prompt in the comments below. No more than two requests per comment (no multiple comments on a chapter, please). I will not do a character twice in a chapter, or two chapters in a row. Other than that, all things go.
> 
> Feel free to reach to the depths of the MCU for your favorite underrated characters, and I will do my best to give them justice.
> 
> Enjoy.

_wanda - pain_

Energy flowed around your fingertips, blue and soothing. Anyone you’d ever healed told you your healing magic smelled like wintermint.

You hoped in this moment that it was true, as you pushed your magic into Wanda’s body, doing your best to keep her alive in the midst of a goddamn firefight.

She murmured something in her native tongue, eyes fluttering open to look at you. “It hurts,” She said.

“Not for long,” You promised, hoping to hell and back that Steve and the rest of the team would reach you soon. Pietro wouldn’t be able to keep the crazed mercenaries at bay forever. “I’ll fix you right up, Wanda, you won’t feel any pain at all, okay?”

She smiled, and her eyes closed, and you wished you had more than your fists and your healing magic - powers to do something, anything, in this moment.

“It’ll be okay,” You whispered, and kept up the mantra into the night.

\---------

_bucky - citizen_

You laughed as you plucked the card out his fingertips. “Look at you, Terminator, a proper citizen again, with a driver’s license and everything.”

Bucky tried to scowl at you, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Give it back, doll.”

“Has Tony seen this?” You asked, unable to keep from pushing him a little. “I want a full-size copy of this hanging in the communal rec room, so we can all laugh over you managing to mix menacing scowl and model smoulder.”

The soldier groaned, reaching for his new ID, but you continued to keep it out of reach, the pale peach energy around your hands assisting you in doing so.

With his ID out of reach, he improvised; Bucky caught you around the waist, pulling you against his chest. In your surprise, the grip on your telekinesis faltered, and he grabbed it out of the air.

He smirked down at you, letting you go and walking off, humming under his breath; but you’d have your revenge.

Tony would definitely hack the DMV if you told him about the photo, after all.

\----------

_natasha - hope_

You were gradually losing any hope you had of getting out alive.

It had been a simple solo mission: get in the Russian base, destroy all their files on the Chitauri, burn any experiments and tech they might have had. Get the hell out.

Your infiltration intel, however, was apparently seriously outdated. You had set off alarms that no one had known existed, and now you were fighting to stay alive to complete your mission, although it was starting to look like you weren’t going to be able to get out after doing so.

You checked your ammo. Almost non existent. One grenade, no ICER rounds, a couple of explosive charges (you were known as ‘Bombshell’ for a reason) and only three throwing knives left.

Your handler was dead, SHIELD likely hadn’t realized your mission had been totally fucked, and you were running out of ideas.

You squeezed your eyes shut for a brief moment, and began placing your remaining charges.

After you had placed the last one, you ran down one of too-fucking-many hallways that all looked the same. You rounded the corner and came upon more guards.

“Here goes nothing,” You whispered, and threw yourself into another fist fight.

The guards, however, kept coming and coming. You were resigned to your fate, pulling out your charge trigger, when a miracle happened.

Natasha Romanoff came crashing through the ceiling.

She tossed you a pistol; you caught it, spirit renewed, and the two of you fought your way out of the Russian hellhole.

As soon as you were ear, you pushed the trigger. Explosions echoed in your ears as Natasha pulled you close and kissed you, hard.

“Thanks for coming to get me,” You said when you parted, and she smiled.

“Today wasn’t your day...Bombshell.”

You groaned at the codename and she smirked, kissed you again, and led you to the extraction point, holding your hand the entire way.

\---------

_steve - steel_

You were staring.

It had become something of a habit, ever since Tony Stark had shown up at your doorstep, badgered you about how your powers worked, and then built you an Avengers “supersuit” (as he had called it).

You were fascinated by Steve Rogers, and thus the staring; from your first day as an Avenger to now, watching Steve, Bucky, and Thor in a three-way free-for-all sparring match.

Natasha was leaning against the wall next to you, a knowing smirk on her lips as she watched you watch him.

“You ever gonna go stare up close?” She teased, and your cheeks flushed red-hot.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” You said, and clenched your fist. You could feel your molecules practically vibrating in your body.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about you eyeing Cap’s buns of steel every chance you get,” She said, elbowing you lightly.

You blushed further, but said nothing. Natasha sighed and pushed off the wall, waltzing over to the boys. You felt your cheeks burn brighter as she spoke to Steve, glancing back over at you.

Steve followed her gaze, and a smile lit up his face at the sight of you. You turned away, embarrassed, and resolved to team up with Clint against Nat in the next prank war when Steve jogged over to you, beaming like an adorable puppy and looking way too happy to see you.

Then again, You thought as Steve’s eyes slid down your body before snapping back up to your face - a blush also growing on his face - maybe you owed her a drink instead.

\----------

_(platonic) clint - bet_

You had known Clint Barton for what felt like forever.

From your first days at SHIELD, you and he had been thrown into each others’ paths over and over until a ridiculous friendship emerged, a friendship of snarky jokes, trying to outdo each other on the range, and playing dumb guessing games over text.

So when he called you about Tony Stark creating a “killer robot version of himself”, you shrugged on your field suit, packed extra knives and ammo, and hauled ass over to Sokovia.

“Fine day to kill robots!” You yelled over the sounds of repulsor blasts and robotic gunfire.

“That’s one way to see it!” He yelled back, firing arrows into the mass of killer Ultron robots.

“Hey, after this is all over, remind me to smack Stark!” You told him.

He grinned. “Can do. Hey - I bet I can kill more robots than you!”

Your eyes narrowed, and you pulled out your magnetic throwing knives.

“You’re _on_ , Barton.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's set is courtesy of my best friend. I asked for her five favorite MCU Avengers without telling her why. 
> 
> Leave a comment with requests, and let me know what you thought of this set. Thanks~


End file.
